Impulses
by Kittylin15
Summary: Have you ever written a fanfiction and had the impulse to write something that has nothing to do with your story? I have and usually end up keeping them to my selve but no more, I'm going to post them here in a series of one shots. & I suggest chapter 7
1. Smile of doom

Here's a short one before I go to work. Early morning writing.

*came back hom on break because we were working close to him and wrote anout 5 of them but you'll just have to wait for them because I want to try and get more views.

* * *

><p><span>Smile<span>

Merlin was walking down the corridor to the princes room to perform his morning duties when he passed the king who was walking in the opposite direction. Freezing in fear.

Uthur had just smiled at him.

The king never smiled, least of all at him. Merlin usually only received frowns and nothing else. That was the way the world worked.

This wasn't just a little smile either. It was one of the smiles he reserved for when he thought he was alone with his son.

There was only one explanation for it…

He was going to die.


	2. Wall

Wrote this during my hour long lunchbreak today. Along with a couple others and finally finished my one shot I was working on call Horse Love. I'll post the others tomorrow and hopefull have thought of more.

I just tried to open my microsoft word and it said it no longer exists. Hopefully it was just a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Wall<strong>

Merlin was running down the hall way when he walked smack into what must've been a wall because it didn't move at all on impact and it hurt like hell afterwards.

Laying on the ground after, swearing under his breath as he held his nose; he didn't think it was broken though.

He really had to stop doing that. It wasn't the first time he'd walked into a wall; or doors, tables, chairs, cats, other people… ok, he really needed to start paying attention to where he was going.

"Well, are you going to apologize?" Asked a vaguely familiar voice.

Merlin glanced over to where the voice came from to see a pair of large booted feet; and looked up, and up. Only to see the newly knighted notoriously quit Sir Percival.

So it wasn't a wall after all.


	3. Crack

This is the first thing I've ever written on my new Mac computer I got for my 20th birthday which is on the 15 of june but my dad gave it to me early. Thought the Microsoft word was unregistered but apparently it is. Found this out because the word on my laptop randomly decided to delete itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Crack<strong>

Arthur was with his usual hunting party deep in the forest. Containing both his most trusted Knights and his idiot manservant, Merlin. He'd been following the tracks of a deer for a while.

The knights' watched in anticipation as the prince stopped to examine the trail. Merlin , stood off to the side sighing in boredom.

"Don't move." The prince whispered at his manservant, freezing him in place.

Arthur noticed the tracks veered in his manservant's direction. He crept to his side to push the bush behind him out of the way. He spotted the deer. The prince signaled for the knights to stay back; he wanted the kill for himself.

Suddenly there was a noise.

_Crack_

A stick cracked in two, coming from close by.

Arthur watched in anger as his prey jumped out of sight. Turning to the obvious culprit. "Merlin, what did I say about not moving! Honestly, is that so hard a task to perform, can you do nothing right?"

The prince glared into the frowning face of his manservant.

"Ah, sir. It wasn't Merlin who stepped on the stick but you." One of the knights had the guts to point out.

Arthur looked under his foot to see evidence of this. "Oh." Was all the prince exclaimed after.


	4. Tip

Thought about this while I tried to force myself to fall asleep because I had to get up early for work. Wrote it at 7 in the morning while I tried to wake up. Probably caused by my cousins obsession with juggling while I was on a road trip to Prince Edward Island with him a couple summers ago. It's about the distance of driving halfway across the country from where I live in Toronto and if you know Canada it's not a small distance.

Wrote another oneshot already and thought of other ideas that I'll work on tomorrow. I'll post it in the morning. It turned out pretty long though so be excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Tip<strong>

Merlin was carrying Arthur's armor back from the training grounds. Where the prince deemed it suitable to strip of his armor early rather than wait to get back to his chambers because it was so hot.

He was taking his usual short cut through the market, when he tripped, causing him to drop the helmet and the other pieces of armor to teeter precariously.

"Dam." He didn't want to have to walk all the way back down here to retrieve the helmet, so he tried to bring it towards him using his foot.

An arm cuff started to fall in his movements. The manservant ended up quickly ducking under it and balancing it on his nose.

He was surprised to hear the sound of a giggle along with a coin hitting metal. Forgetting about the armor on his nose he quickly looked towards the noise; the cuff clattering to the ground.

It was a little girl and she had just thrown a copper coin into the helmet. Apparently she found him entertaining like a street performer. Which gave the warlock an idea.

Merlin placed the larger pieces on the ground and took the small ones into each hand, which he proceeded to juggle. (place circus music here)

The girl started to clap in excitement which gained the attention of the other early morning market shoppers. Soon he was surrounded by a crowd who also proceeded to follow the girls example and place coins in the prince's helmet on the ground.

The cheering from his audience drove the manservant to do many different tricks which caused them to grow louder at intervals and place more coins in the helmet.

The sound had attracted Arthur's attention who was also on his way back. He was curious what the crowd was looking at so he made his way over. He had to strain his neck to try and see what was happening. He was surprised to see his manservant in the middle… Juggling, his, armor.

"Merlin!" The prince shouted, causing his manservant to drop all the armor at the sound of his masters voice. He pushed through the crowd to stand in front. "Shows over folks."

The crowd groaned in disappointment but didn't question their prince.

His manservant gathered all the armor he had dropped under the prince's glare. Following after him when he left. " What the hell did you think you were doing, Merlin?"

"Getting a tip." Merlin emphasized what he meant as he shook the helmet. The prince could hear the many metal coins jingle together.


	5. Spider 1

_Sorry it took so long to write another one but I ended up hurting my left arm about two weeks ago. Actually went to the hospital to get it xr-ayed to see if it was broken or not because I was in so my pain sometimes but it wasn't (luckily I'm Canadian so I have free health care and didn't have to pay for it). __It didn't hurt at all when I originally had the brick fall on it so I thought it was ok but it just hurt more as time went on. I had to ask a couple opinions but we finally arrived at the conclusion that I had bruised my bone. Never knew this was possible but apparently it is. Our bones are made out of fibre and I managed to knock a layer of; which is very painful to grow back. Only thing it suggests to help heal it is not to move it too often and get lots of vitamin k._

_ Hence the reason why I haven't been writing at all. The pain is really distracting but it also comes and goes, I wasn't feeling hardly any pain this morning so I managed to write this but as I right this it's slowly coming back._

_ My best friend slept over at my house because we were out late at a jazz bar on Canada day and she forgot her house key but only remembered the next day that her parents were leaving town for the weekend so she ended up staying for another night and got me to watch a whole bunch of Merlin episodes because I corrupted her and now she's obsessed. We watched the Poisoned Chalice and had this pop into my head._

_There will be a second part which I will right when I have a lull in the pain again. Have it all planned out._

* * *

><p><strong>Arachnid phobia<strong>

Merlin dropped the armor he'd been up cleaning all night on the table in his master's chambers.

He'd almost just died because he drank poison for the prat yet he couldn't give him a week off to finish recovering. He knew he was just being bitter thinking like that considering the fact he felt completely back to his full health with a little help of the magic Gaius used in the cure.

Sure if Arthur hadn't gone and got the flower for the antidote he would've been dead by now. So he guesses they're even now with each other; a life for a life.

The manservant turned around only to be surprised by his master's presence right behind him. "Arthur, don't sneak up on people like that. You could give someone a heart attack."

"We couldn't have you almost die again, I'd miss you too much." The prince responded. The warlock wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. "Now that your back, you'll need to completely clean my chambers from top to bottom. It's fallen into chaos in your absence."

Merlin had to agree with his master. Even though from what he'd been told, that the prince hadn't been in his chamber's once since the feast where he was poisoned since he went on that quest; it was a complete mess. Arthur had been trapped in his room for less than a day and not aloud to go anywhere before he escaped but that seemed like enough time to produce this amount of clutter and dirt. The room was in need of a good dusting in the warlock's opinion.

"Oh my god." The prince exclaimed with wide eyes.

Merlin looked at the expression on his master's face and quickly turned around expecting to see some assassin trying to attack and kill the prince, business as usual, but it was just a spider hanging from the chandelier.

"Kill it!" The prince demanded as he backed up to the corner of the room away from the arachnid.

"It's just a spider. Why would you be afraid of it?" Merlin exclaimed. Sure, it was a little bigger and hairier than the ones he was used to but he'd never seen his master react this way.

"When I was trapped the cave trying to get your flower, their were these giant spiders that tried to eat me!" Arthur defended his reason believing his new fear to be completely rational.

"I'm pretty sure this one isn't going to be able to consume you. Its mouth is way to small for that." The warlock said mockingly before moving to retrieve it.

"Don't touch it, you idiot." Arthur yelled at his manservant as he reached for it.

Merlin ignored the warning.

**_...TBC_**


	6. spider 2

**Arachnid phobia 2**

Arthur burst into the physician's chambers. Supporting his manservant over to the patient bed.

"What happened?" Gaius asked worriedly as he looked at the state of his wards swollen hand. The boy had just recovered from being deathly poisoned and now this.

"There was a spider in my chambers and I told Merlin not to touch it, but would the idiot listen to me, no, he just had to go against my orders even when it's in his best interest." Arthur ranted.

"How was I supposed to know it was poisonous?" Merlin shot back at his master in frustration. All he wanted to do was get back at the prince by teasing him about his new fear of spiders but no it just had to bite him to spite him, ruining his plans.

"Spider bites can be nasty. What did it look like?" Gaius asked as he walked over to his shelf of references books; that Merlin believed held all the answers' to the universe and what it didn't know he could just get from the great dragon.

"Aw, it was about the size of my hand, all back except for a little bit of orange on its back.

Gaius flipped through the pages until he came to the section with black spiders and looked at the drawings until he found one that fit. "Is it this one?" The physician propped the book up so that the prince could see.

"That looks right." Arthur confirmed his suspicion and the old man frowned.

"I was afraid so. The Black Lace Weaver is the most poisonous spider in this region. If you weren't you I would say it was just a coincidence, but you are so I'm going to have to say, some one's trying to kill you."" Gaius said with worry.

Merlin paled even more at that information. "Just my luck?"

"Spider bites usually don't kill so how bad could it be." Arthur said to placate his manservant.

"You forget my lord that they can be magically altered to be deadly. Usually it's just three days of nausea and swelling but with magic it could be three days till death." Gaius said dramatically. "It says here the only cure are the Glodly berries that only grow a days ride to the north. You must leave quickly my lord, we don't know how much more time he has."

" But I just got back from a journey to gather an ingredient to save his ass from dying of poison." Arthur complained.

"And I got poisoned twice in your stead." Merlin complained back with his swollen hand raised so that his master could see the results.

"Fine!" Arthur said before leaving dragging his feet in exasperation.

"It must be a record being mortally poisoned twice within two weeks. If you're dying you better lay down." Gaius suggested to his ward.

Merlin sighed. "Aren't you being a little dramatic? Are you sure it wasn't just a normal Black Lace Weaver. I feel a little nauseous and my hands swollen. Aren't those the normal reaction." He asked.

"That is true, but it's never bad to be safer than sorry." Gaius shrugged his shoulders.

"So you could've just sent Arthur on a purposeless journey." Merlin asked.

The physician nodded. "That could be very true, just don't tell the prince that when he returns. If we have to act like the berries are useful we will. Now lay down, you could possibly be dying.


	7. Caught Red Handed

Ok so I want to write a long Merlin chapter story and thought of using a scene similar to this but didn't think the princess would get her hands dirty and decided it didn't fit. I've finished writing the first chapter for it but now it's trapped on my computer because my microsoft word deleted it's self for some reason yesterday.

review and tell me what you think. I actually love this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Grope<strong>

"Arthur, do you think I could leave the feast early?" Merlin interrupted the prince's conversation with Lancelot. Sounding anxious as he slammed the whine pitcher down on the table between the two.

Nobles laughed all around enjoying themselves. Not paying attention to their prince's conversation with his manservant because they were all too drunk already to care.

"Is there a reason you wish to leave? This is part of you job." Arthur asked patronizingly. Thinking his servant was just being lazy. Wanting to go to bed early instead of standing around watching the nobles get drunk while he had to remain sober all night. Taking a sip of his drink to mock him.

"Yes! I think the visiting lord just gripped my ass!" Merlin sprouted crudely.

Arthur choked on his whine when he heard this. Lance hit his back until he was sure the prince could breath again. "I'm sure your just imaged it." He gasped out.

"Who gripped whose ass?" Gwaine butted into the conversation, already twice as drunk as everyone else. Ignoring his previous conversational companion for information on anything perverted. "Couldn't help but over hear." He sprouted at the prince's frown.

Merlin started explaining really fast. "I was doing my job, making sure every ones goblets remained full, but when I went to lean over the lord's cup, I felt someone grope my ass." Saying the last part slowly to give it more impact.

"Are you sure it was him? Could've been someone else walking behind you. A grope and run." Lancelot asked level headedly. Trying to come up with an explanation.

"He laughed. I'm sure it was him." Merlin said as evidence.

Gwaine strained his neck to see over the other noble's heads and shot the visiting lord a look of suspicion. He was maybe ten years younger than Uther but larger in build.

"Like anyone would want to pinch your bony butt. You probably just mistook it for someone brushing past you." Arthur reasoned. "I suggest you get back to work." He ordered.

Merlin groaned as he grabbed the whine pitcher back off the table and went to fill the other noble's classes on the other side of the table, far away from the visiting Lord as possible. Avoidance was key.

The three watched the manservant walk away. Locking their sights onto the very visible handprint on his behind from the sauce used on that nights chicken wings. Leaving the prince speechless.

"Think he's imagining that." Lancelot said to the prince rhetorically.

Gwaine looked over the lord to see that his hands were covered in the sauce as he laughed and drank beside the king. Caught read handed, literally. Since the moment he met Merlin he'd thought of him like a little brother. He was just so naïve and needed protection or someone might take advantage of him.

"I am going to kill that man." The drunken knight exclaimed only to be stopped by the prince as he put an arm out to block his way.

"No. That will be my pleasure." Arthur claimed. Knowing it was his right being Merlin's master and knowing him the longest out of the three. The boy was his responsibly being his manservant and no one messed with what belonged to him.

"Arthur what are you doing?" The king yelled as he watched his son grab the front of the lords shirt threatening. Bringing his face towards his own over the food across his front.

The music stopped and everyone turned their attention towards the head table.

"If you ever touch my manservant again you'll have me and my knights to answer too. You won't even be able to get fixed up afterwards because he's the physicians ward and he thinks of him like a son." The lord peered pass the crown prince's angry face to see the matching expressions on the knights behind him.

Arthur dropped the idiot to the ground and turned to make a dramatic exit. All the knight of the round table followed him. Walking passed the surprised baguette quests.

"Merlin, come!" The prince demanded his manservant who was standing in open mouth shock at what just happened; over filling the cup he'd been filling before the chaos started. Merlin jumped to follow them. Not wanting to be left in a room pertaining an angry king.

"You really didn't have to do that." Merlin said to the prince once they'd passed the doors and reached the hallway.

"Oh, he really did." Gwaine confirmed as he slipped an arm around the boys shoulders as they walked.

"Isn't your father going to be really angry in the morning? He may not do something to you but he'll probably blame this whole thing on me. I'll probability get executed or flogged." Merlin hugged the whine jug for comfort as he asked Arthur who was walking ahead.

"He isn't that important a lord. You'll probably just end up in the stocks, but don't worry I have the key." The prince reassured his manservant as he turned around, tinkling his ring of keys together.

888


	8. I'm Fine!

I just started writing this for some reason. I'm just going where ever this thing takes me. I'll probably add a part 2.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Fine!<strong>

"Arthur I'm fine." Merlin batted his master's worried hands away as he tried to check him for injuries.

"You just fell off a cliff, how could you be alright?" The prince questioned a little hysterically.

They'd been out on their weekly hunting trip when the path they were walking along suddenly ended behind some bushes at a cliff. Well, Merlin didn't stop soon enough because he wasn't paying attention like usual. Imagine Arthur's surprise when his manservant reappeared minutes later looking completely unharmed.

"I had a soft landing?" Was Merlin's weak excuse.

The prince looked over the edge to see only sharp rocks way down at the bottom. "You call that a soft landing? There must be something wrong with you. Anything wrong hurt at all?" He exclaimed with wide eyes. Examining his head looking for any sign of a concussion.

Merlin looked over the edge and realized how unnatural this looked. Using his magic to save himself seemed like a good idea at the time but now, standing here trying to explain to a hysterical prince who just thought he saw his best friend fall to his death he wasn't so sure.

Maybe his screaming in tare as he free fell didn't help any.

"How'd you even manage to get back up here so fast." The prince looked at his manservant suspiciously.

"There's a path. You just can't see it from here." Another weak excuse from the secrete warlock.

"We better head back." Arthur suggested holding his chin and shaking his head, as he looked his manservant over.

"But you haven't caught anything yet." Merlin said in surprise. His master never returned until he killed something. One time he made him stay in the forest for over three days until he managed to kill a bunny. A bunny not even a rabbit.

"Merlin, you could be really injured and not even know it. We have to take you back to Camelot to see Gaius." Arthur defended his reasons. "Do need any help walking?" The prince offered his shoulder for support.

"Arthur I told you I'm fine! I can walk myself." Merlin stomped back up the path they'd come from as proof.

...TBC


	9. Salt

Just can't stop writing these.

* * *

><p><strong>Salt<strong>

Merlin brought the prince his dinner, slumping in a chair on the other side of the table from him after he finished serving his master.

"Why you so tired? I gave you the after noon off." Arthur asked his manservant before sniffing at his food in delight. Digging in not waiting for an answer.

"Gaius had me do chores all after noon." Merlin complained in exhaustion. "He always…" The prince blocked out the rest of what he was saying. He'd grown quite good at being able to pretend it was quiet with his friend around even though it never was.

Arthur observed his manservant as he complained. The prince slowed his chewing and then completely stopped when he noticed something. Turning his head squinting to get a better view to figure out what it was. Swallowing before speaking. "Did Gaius have you clean his leech tank again?"

"Yah, how'd you know? I haven't even got to that part yet." Merlin inquired. Making a disgusted face thinking back on the experience.

"Because there's one still on you neck." Arthur pointed out using his fork.

Merlin immediately stood up clawing at his neck, knocking the chair over. "Get it off, get it off!"

"Hold on you idiot, you can't just pull it off like that!" Arthur berated as he threw down his eating utensils standing up from his own seat to help his friend before he hurt himself.

The prince grabbed his manservant's neck to hold it still as he snatched the saltshaker off the table that came with his evening meal. Emptying some of its contents onto the creature causing it to swivel up and let go of it's prey.

Merlin looked at the leech that had fallen to the ground in disgust that the creature was just on him and Arthur examined the wound the thing left behind.

"You know, it kinda looks like you have a hicky on your neck."


	10. Temporary Servant 1

I really have to go because I have a life drawing class to get to but I wanted to post this before I leave. Want to try posting one a day. The endings a little rushed because I didn't get a chance to finish it yesterday and I just put it in now. I'll fix it when I get back. Though I might be distracted by my new drawing tablet.

Help- *I started writing a long chapter story for Merlin (keeping it to myself until I have enough chapters written so people don't have to wait a long time in between chapters) but I can't decide if I should make it a slash or not. it's a story line that could work either way. So, should I make it slash or just a really strong friend ship?

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary Servant Part 1<strong>

"I can't believe Arthur left me behind." Merlin complained to his mentor as he created more potions. Sitting on a stool in the corner.

"Your services weren't needed. The visiting prince also agreed to leave his servant behind on this hunting trip. It would look bad on Arthur if he brought you along while his guest had to perform all his own tasks." Gaius pointed out to his ward.

"But how is he going to survive three nights without me in the forest. He isn't that's what." Merlin grumbled. Thinking of all the possible ways the prince could die.

"Well what do you want me to do about it." Gaius sighed. Asking rhetorically knowing he wouldn't get an answer from the boy. Merlin just continued grumbling to himself in the corner.

Suddenly the door banged open. The two snapped their attention over at the loud noise only to see Gwen supporting a man with his arm across her shoulder. His head was down so they couldn't tell his identity.

"What's wrong with him?" Gaius questioned the girl as she carried the man over to the patient bed.

"Ivan…" Gwen said his name before pausing to place the man on the patient bed.

Merlin froze in surprise at hearing the name of the king's personal manservant. The man basically had the exact same of job as he did except he had to deal with Uther all day. Who could be a much worse prat than Arthur any day in his opinion.

Gwen wiped the sweat that was caused from supporting a man almost twice her weight off her forehead before answering "He's been wondering the hallways all morning apparently trying to find someone to take his place since he'd suddenly came down with something. He fainted in the middle of asking me."

The man groaned on the table gaining their attention. They all leaned over him as Ivan slowly came back to consciousness.

"Why didn't you come to me as soon as you were feeling unwell?" Gaius asked the older manservant in a tone suggesting he should know better by now.

"I was going to as soon as I found a replacement, but I've asked everyone and they're all busy with their own jobs." Ivan complained.

Merlin thought to himself as he watched the man pout, it was probably more because everyone was terrified of the king rather they were busy.

Suddenly Ivan turned his head towards him. "Merlin!" The man had wide eyes as he pulled the boy down to his face. "You can fill in for me." A smile across his face like he'd just found his salvation.

"What?" Merlin squeaked still in the other's grip. Hadn't this man just been unconscious a second ago? Now he was smiling manically at him.

"The prince is on that hunting trip, right. Meaning you have nothing to do until he gets back in a couple of days. You can be the king's temporary manservant while I'm sick." Ivan suggested enthusiastically.

"What, but Uther hate's me!" Merlin said back in surprise at the imposturous suggestion.

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't like anything but Arthur." Ivan corrected.

Merlin knew anyone who could work directly for Uther couldn't be sane; or at least couldn't stay sane once employed. "Can't you just have the other prince's manservant fill in. He's just as un-busy as I am."

"The king would never allow a servant from another kingdom to work so close to him. He'd probably expect an assassination attempt." Ivan pointed out.

"Gaius…" Merlin turned to his mentor hoping for support.

"I don't really have any need for him." Gaius gave his support.

"Can't Gwen do it. She doesn't have any set chores to do everyday since Morgana left. I'm sure the head servant would let her do that." Merlin asked as a last resort.

"She's a lady, a lady can not help the king bathe and dress." Ivan again, pointed out.

"I just don't want to!" Merlin yelled. Thinking about everything that could go wrong.

They all glared at him and Gaius raised his eyebrow.

"Fine!" Merlin stormed out of the room to go meet his temporary master. 'It's only a couple days, I can do this." He told himself while really he was thinking. 'I'm going to be executed by sundown.'

...TBC


	11. Temporary Servant 2

Finally the second and last instalment of temporary servant. I started writing this part when Uther died to commemorate him and I almost finished it too but school got busy so i stopped. Don't know why I haven't posted it yet though. I'm doing it now to say i'm sorry for my long unexplained absence from Deviner Captive.

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary Servant part 2<strong>

Merlin took a deep breath before knocking on the king's door. He received no response so he just shrugged and entered anyway.

"Hello!" Merlin called into the dim chambers when he didn't see the king upon entering. Ivan had told him that Uther was sure to be in his chambers at this time since he didn't have any obligations until later on. So he must be here somewhere.

He'd never been in the king's chambers before so he never realized how many rooms were actually in it. Unlike Arthur that was only one large room the king's was divided into different areas for different purposes. He actually had a dinning room. 'No wonder he didn't hear me' Merlin thought to himself.

"What are you doing in my personal quarters?" Uther inquired behind him causing the boy to whip around in surprise. He raised an eyebrow when the boy didn't answer and just looked at him in surprise. "Well?"

"Awe, Ivan is sick so he asked me to fill in for him since Arthur's away and Gaius has no need for me at the moment." Merlin stuttered out in nervousness.

"So my servant is out of commission and you're the best he could find as a replacement, doesn't think very highly of himself does he?" Uther stated for confirmation.

"Everyone else was busy." Merlin said with a half-truth and the king could sense it in his tone.

They both looked each other over, dreading the next couple of days.

Uther rolled his eyes. "Very well, I guess I'll just have to suffer until he gets better. I need you to help me get dressed and then clean my chambers while I'm in a short meeting. I expect it too be done by the time I get back." The king ordered.

"All of it?" Merlin questioned as he looked anxiously at all the different rooms he had to clean. "How short is this meeting?"

"Do not question me. Help me dress." Uther ordered as he walked towards his dressing screen.

Merlin followed behind him and moved to the nearby dresser. He pulled out an outfit that he thought was completely respectable but the king just told him to pick another. This process was repeated five times till the king got so frustrated he ended up just picking out an outfit himself.

When the boy attempted to help him dress it was very awkward. The king's physic was nothing like Arthur's and he could feel the king starring into the side of his face. There was no comradely chatter between the two. He did the job as quickly and efficiently as possible so as not to gain the kings anger.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief when the king finally left, until he realized Uther still hadn't told him how long his meeting was. If it wasn't the king he would be sorely tempted to use his magic but he didn't have a death wish. The manservant jumped into action.

He didn't want to prove to Uther that he'd been right about his manservant abilities all these years. Merlin was determined to prove himself to the old king. Might as well get something good out of this situation.

…

When the king arrived back within the hour it was to an out of breath boy and sparkling clean chambers. Uther was shocked that his son's manservant had actually managed to accomplice what he'd told him to do in such a short time frame.

Merlin wasn't disheartened when he only received a hmm in acknowledgement of his achievement. He was though when he was commanded to clean the stable of his coach horses; all 5 of them.

He'd never complain of Arthur's one horse again.

…

The next morning he was up before dawn determined to not be late like he usually was with Arthur. Apparently Ivan always woke up at this time according to the man who had greeted him as he'd emerged from his room that morning. The man was still staying in the physician's quarters so Merlin didn't see a reprieve from his new duties before Arthur returned in his future.

Uther was an early riser unlike his son who was likely to rip your head off if you woke him before he was ready unless you brought an offering of peace with warm sausages and cider.

And Arthur wondered why he thought he was getting fat.

Merlin was still determined to prove himself so he dragged his body down to the kitchens and back up all those stairs to the king's chambers that were much further away than Arthur's chambers.

He woke up and served the king breakfast. When Uther promptly claimed that his sausages were cold. Demanding he take it back and get him a new plate. Merlin didn't argue but just apologized and bowed as he left like a proper servant.

The warlock only walked to the next hallway though where he promptly hid in a linen closet. He checked the temperature of the sausages and found them to be fine. The warlock waited for an amount of time that would be believable that he'd walked to the kitchens and back before using his magic to warm them back up.

He took pleasure in the knowledge that Uther was eating magically altered food.

…

It only took 3 rejected outfits as he dressed the king so he saw that as an improvement. He had to clean the rooms again while the king did some paper work. The warlock avoided the office until he absolutely had to. The king's eyes as they followed him were disconcerting.

Merlin was wondering if the king was thinking of how to get rid of him but really Uther was just trying to pin point what his son saw in this boy to gain his trust and friendship. Did he know about his magic and was just waiting for the right moment to arrest him the warlock thought to himself.

The king had another meeting that day but it was to be taken over lunch so Merlin was expected to serve food. When the head cook heard she immediately demoted him to whine duty. He was running from noble to noble the whole time.

That night he crawled into bed exhausted.

…

The next day Merlin almost didn't wake up on time to serve the king. Ivan had to nock on the door; his body always told him to get up at that time any way. The warlock had to quickly shrug on his clothes and run to the kitchen to pick up the royal breakfast.

He speed walked with the tray of food and if he dropped a sausage or two the king didn't have to know.

Uther after he made him clean his whole chambers again even though he hadn't used most of it. Watching his every step so he couldn't slack off. The king told him that today he would be doing the weekly procession, where the citizens of Camelot could come to air their grievances. He had to wear his best clothes.

Merlin didn't know what his best clothes were and Uther didn't seem like he was going to tell him. He tried picking what he deemed the fanciest thing in the wardrobe but the king reprimanded him on his choice and just picked the one beside it. Merlin thinks he did that just to spite him because it looked exactly the same. Why couldn't the king just be like Arthur who accepted whatever he picked for him that day?

He accompanied the king to the procession, which was the most boring thing. It was hours of listening to complain about everything that was wrong in their life. He'd rather go hunting then have to suffer through this again. Hopefully when Arthur was king he'd hold a more important title, like court sorcerer. He could dream couldn't he?

Merlin opened his eyes in shock when he realized someone had just jabbed him with their finger. Wait, when did he close his eyes? He looked at the culprit and saw Uther's frowning face. He must've fallen asleep. He gave a sheepish look while the king went back to listening about a cow that had wondered and been claimed by another farmer.

…

The procession was interrupted by the announcement that the princes had returned. Uther called them off so that he could welcome his son home but his manservant got there first.

Arthur had hardly managed to get off his horse when he was tackled by his manservant, with a hug. "What are you doing? I haven't been gone that long." He wiggled in the surprisingly tight grip.

"I'm never going to take for granted that I'm your manservant and not the kings again." Merlin hugged him tighter. His master sighed and hugged him back briefly, not understanding what his friend meant. Patting him on the back to indicate he should let him go.

Uther ran into Ivan before he reached the courtyard. His observed that his manservant looked to be in good health. Patting the man in the back in greeting which was a great show of emotion for him.

Both warlock and king glad to have things back to normal.


	12. We

I wrote this in a different style than I usually use and it turned out a lot more sappy than funny. Haven't added any new drabbles for a few days because I started working on a long chapter story for Merlin. I'm debating if I should make it a slash between Arthur/Merlin or just make them really good friends. What's your suggestion?

* * *

><p><strong>We<strong>

When Arthur said the word 'we' he used to truly mean Merlin.

His newly appointed manservant had to do everything until it was to the point the boy didn't think his master could do anything by himself. He had to help with the cleaning, feeding, dressing, bathing, and even the sword practice; also secretly save him from a sorcerer bent on killing him almost once a week.

But that was then and this is now.

Now when Arthur says 'we'…

It includes some one from the round table; most trusted knights, lady friend, Gaius, and Merlin (can't forget).

Now the prince has others to boss around and not just him that don't worship the ground he walks on. Without Merlin none of this could've been possible. Arthur never would've been as accepting of commoners. Would never have fallen in love with a servant or allowed fighters of non-noble birth to join the ranks of Camelot's knight's.

Taught by his trusty manservant, instead to focus on their skills and heart instead of their title. He'd trained the prince well. Practically transformed him from the selfish prat who didn't think of other's to a functional human being.

He had others to give him advice. The knights with war strategies and forcing him to go out drinking in the tavern with them when in their opinion he was too stressed. Gwen there to talk him out of doing anything stupid. It seemed to him, Arthur didn't feel like he needed his father's approval as much because he had support from people who loved and cared for him personally.

Others to spar with so Merlin doesn't have to go through that torture anymore, he thinks to himself as he leisurely watches the knights' practice for once. Now he doesn't have to get beat up once a week and has other's that make protecting Arthur from magic easier. It only really removed one chore from the list but it made serving a lot easier in the long run.

Especially since he had others to take his anger out on. Today it seemed he'd picked Gwaine as his target, Merlin reasoned as he watched Arthur thrash heatedly at the other's sword. Forcing the stubborn drunken noble into Surrender. Sulking as he left the field to stand at his friends side.

It's nice to share the prince's pratishness with the other's, Merlin thinks to himself as Gwaine blames him for roping him into this situation. Where instead of spending his times in taverns he's risking his life to save a pratish prince.

"Your welcome."


	13. Dungeon?

This turned out more serious than i intended. When i thought of the idea it seemed a lot more funny. I'll probably add a second part some day. Been working on my long story too but you'll just have to wait.

*I deleted the second smile chapter that randomly got added. It wasn't there last week.

* * *

><p><strong>Dungeon?<strong>

Merlin opened his eyes slowly. Confused to where he was because it was so dark. Last thing he could remember he'd been out hunting with Arthur but judging from the cold stone he could feel through his shirt he was definitely not outside in the forest any more. He could feel a headache forming, probably from how they got him here. Finally realizing he was chained to a wall. He shook the chain and groaned when he had no luck.

"Stop making all that racket! My head hurts" Came a gruff but familiar voice from the other side of the cell.

Merlin squinted at the other side, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. His eyes widening when he realized who it was. "Uther?" Looking from the decrepit cell at the king's fine clothes that had now been soiled.

"Yes it's me boy." The king admitted with a little bite to his voice from frustration for letting him self get into this situation.

"What are you doing in a dungeon?" Merlin asked confused. It wasn't that unusual for him self to end up in a dungeon for one reason or another, but Uther usually put people there.

"I don't know, same reason you are." Uther replied mockingly at the boy's stupid question.

"Right."

The door threw open suddenly admitting a troop of armed men.

"Aw, I see our prisoners are finally awake." The man who appeared to be their leader exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther interrogated his captors.

"Well you see, our employers have planned an attack on Camelot. They figured it would be easier to take over a kingdom without a king, so they hired us to get you out of the way until the attack is over." The man explained.

"Why not just kill me now instead of keeping me alive?" Uther asked.

"They want to kill you themselves in front of the people. To finalize their take over." The leader took pleasure in telling him.

"You've explained why I'm here now, but what about the boy, surely they didn't tell you to kidnap him too?" Uther inquired further.

"Aw, the boy. They were actually very adamant that we take him because apparently he's secretly been protecting the prince." The leader quickly walked over to the other side of the cell and grabbed Merlin's hair to force his head up. "Haven't you boy? Been using magic to do it too."

Merlin winced as the man roughed let go of his head, slamming it against the wall.

"Emry's is what the druid's call you isn't it. Prophesized to become the strongest sorcerer to ever live." The leader repeated what his employers had told them and at the same time outing Merlin's secrete to the last person on earth he wanted it to be.

Uther wanted to laugh at this accusation but he could tell the man was very serious. The look on the boys face was proof enough that what he said was true. Leaving the king speechless.

"Without his father and his little pet sorcerer protector, Arthur will fail." The man said before leaving the two in silence.

The king glared at his lying son's manservant from his own chains. All these years and he'd been using magic right under his nose. Counting all the times the boy had been accused of sorcery but been let off because he thought him too stupid to be even capable.

"Well this is awkward." Merlin exclaimed.

…TBC


	14. Sunstitute Manservant

Today is my birthday and I'm turning 20. June 15, 1991. Thought I'd post this before I left for class. I'll edit it later.

* * *

><p><strong>Substitute Manservant<strong>

Arthur groaned in pain as the curtain were ripped open to emit light onto his face, flipping over to put a pillow over his head. to block it out.

"Time to get up princess!"

Something seemed off about this wake up call. The snarky comment was right but the tone of voice was all wrong and only once person ever called him that name. "Gwaine what are you doing in my room?"

"Merlin asked me to fill in for him." Gwaine informed the prince.

Arthur snapped up to glare at the knight. "Why can't he come to work today, and why would he ask you instead of all the other servants in the castle? You don't exactly have experience."

"It was last minute. Well actually Gaius asked me. Apparently Merlin woke up with a fever this morning but he was still determined to go to work, so the old man locked him in his room to force him to get some rest so he can recover. I think Gaius asked me just because I was the first person he came across."

"Why are you wearing Merlin's clothes?" Arthur asked in confussion once he actually woke up enough to notice.

"I thought that if I was going to play the part I might as well dress the part." Gwaine exclaimed as he fiddled with the knot on the neckerchief he'd borrowed.

"Could you possibly get me breakfast then?" The prince tried to make the best of his situation

"Don't know where the kitchen is. All the knights just get served together in one room." Gwaine looked sheepish at his lack of knowledge.

"Do you know how to do any of the chores Merlin usually does?" Arthure asked in exasperation.

Gwaine gave a thoughtful look as he tried to remember what his friend always complained about having to do. "I know how to sharpen a sword, Knight remember." He indicated to his person.

"You go down to the armory then, shine my armor and shapern my sword." Arthur watched the knight leave. When the door was closed he quickly shot out of and got dressed before running in the direction of the phycision chambers.

Gaius was just leaving to perform his morning duties when Arthur rushed passed him. Rolling his eyes; he knew that if he sent Gwaine the prince would come running eventually but he didn't think it would be so soon. Merlin would be gaining a nurse wether he wanted one or not.

Merlin was just going to eat his first spoonful of chicken soup when someone barged through the door surprising him enough to make him spill it. "Arthur! What are you doing here. Didn't Gaius send someone to inform you I'm sick and to fill in for me."

"Yes he did, but that someone was Gwaine." Arthur emphasized with large eyes.

"Why would he..." Merlin figured his mentor must have ulterior motives for doing that. Gwaine was a great knight but he'd never been good at cleaning up after others or following orders.

"You need to get better quick. I'm going to starve to death at this rate." The prince emphazised his point by taking the bread off his manservant's tray and eating it. "Do you still have a fever?"

Merlin tried to bat his friends hand away.

Arthur noticed a potion bottle on the tray. Snatching it and uncorking it to take a sniff. "This stuff is foul but you have to take it if your going to get better." He said with glee, bringing the bottle close to the other boys face so he could smell for himself.

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at his friend. Snatched the bottle to take the medicine dispite the smell. Gulping it all down, scruntched up his nose at the awful taste. "Wasn't that door locked?" He pondered out loud.

"I think it was but I must've rammed into it so fast it must've broken." The prince shrugged. His manservant gave him a blank look when on closer inspection he noticed the door handle was missing on one side. "I'll get someone to fix it. Now go to sleep so you can get better and come back to work."

"What are you going to do?'' Merlin questioned his master as he layed down, closing his eyes.

"I'll be here hiding from Gwaine."


	15. Blabber Mouth

Writing a fanfiction involving horses and got this idea in my head... Came out of nowhere. Thinking about how all the druids know Merlin's secrete.

Decided instead of keeping it to myself and forgetting I would quickly write it down (seriously, it took me the time it takes to drink a cup of coffee) and post it so that the world could read my random brain flares.

Wonder how long it'll take for these to pile up. Maybe I'll remember the other ones if I think really hard.

* * *

><p><span>Blabber Mouth<span>

The guards opened the throne room doors to emit the new comers. You see it was one of those days were the king listened to the peoples problems. Two cloaked figures appeared and started to walk towards the dais.

The shorter figure stopped at the sight of a gangly young man with big ears who was off to the side standing with the other observers.

"Emry's!" The young man screamed in excitement as he threw off his hood.

Everyone was curious who the boy was referring to; he was facing a crowd so it wasn't obvious yet. They all watched as the cloaked figure quickly ran over to surprisingly stop to stand in front of …Merlin.

Who, at the shout of his druid named, was attempting to sneak out but the boy was too quick for him.

"Can I have your autograph!" The boy asked pulling out a quill and paper from his large robes, uncapping the ink.

The taller figure faced palmed. He knew he shouldn't have brought the village idiot but he followed him so what was he to do. The elder snuck out before any trouble began.

Merlin was signaling with his arms for the druid boy to go away and this wasn't a good time. Everyone's eyes were on him because they were all curious. Could it be mistaken identity because everyone already knew who the princes manservant was.

"Do you think you could do a magic trick for me? That would be so amazing. As soon as magic was mentioned everyone gave the prince's manservant a wide berth.

Merlin shook his head no adamantly. Looking around panicked.

"You can't, but your prophesized to become the most powerful sorcerer to ever live!" The boy shouted in surprise.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Guards, seize the boy!" Uther yelled. All of the young warlock's friends were too shocked to do anything at the moment.

Merlin was seized by a Guard on each arm and started to be dragged away.

The druid boy winzed when he realized what he had done when all the chaos started.

In all the excitement of finding out that the prince's personal manservant had been a sorcerer all these years, they'd forgotten about the one who'd given away his secrete. Just knowing was treason. He started to whistle as he tried appear calm and walked out the doors unnoticed. No one suspects a happy whistling guy.

Merlin could be heard as the throne room doors shut behind him shouting a muffled "Blabber Mouth!".

The silence that had fallen over the room when the doors finally closed was broken by the prince's confused "What just happened here?"

* * *

><p>please review and let me know what you<p> 


	16. Draggy

Ok so I wrote this without even knowing what I was writing before I started. I haven't written a one shot in a while. I also wanted to announce that i finally started to post my long chapter story for Merlin. Only one chapter so far but I'll be posting more soon. If you like these you should check it out. It's called **Deviner Captive**.

* * *

><p><strong>Draggy<strong>

Merlin was running for his life through a busy hall.

Dodging other servants with as much grace as he possessed which wasn't much. Holding something close to his body so not to drop it.

The knights were all on their way to sword practice together when they witnessed this.

Merlin spun on his heel to avoid a woman carrying a bucket; putting his momentum into another movement since he wouldn't able to stop in time other wise. When he stopped spinning he sighed in relief.

"What's the rush?" Lancelot asked as he witnessed the weird behavior. At the sight of them the boy looked relieved before running in their direction and hiding behind them.

"Merlin!" Could be heard coming from the hall the boy had just emerged from. " You are so dead when I find you." The prince came charging out with his fists clenched. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted his manservant hiding behind his knights.

The Knights of the Round Table were really curious at the reason why they were being used as a human shield.

Gwaine narrowed his eyebrows together in confusion when he felt something soft being placed in one of his hands behind him. He brought it forward to examine what it was. In his hand he had a children's toy of a stuffed dragon. It had the dopiest expression and colouring that looked like it used to be bright red but had experienced so much use it had weard away to pink.

"Whose is this?" he asked as he held it up for the others inspection. He looked up at the enraged prince. "Is this yours?" Waving the two back and forth.

"Give that back!" Arthur demanded as he stomped over. He went to reach for it but Gwaine held it above his head but since he wasn't much taller the prince almost got possession of it but then Percival picked it out of his hand to inspect the toy closer.

"Where'd this come from?" Percival asked as he held up the well-used toy out of everyone's reach.

"I found it when I was cleaning Arthur's chambers. I was trying to organize the cupboard beside his bed and I found it hidden away in a far back corner." Merlin answered.

"I never told you to go in there." The prince pouted.

"Remember last week when I didn't do something that you never told me to do that 'It was my job to read your mind'. Had a little bit of extra time and decided to make sure everything was in order. What are you doing with that thing anyways?" Merlin inquired.

"My nurse maid made that for me when I was three. It must have gotten stuffed there one day and I forgot about it. " Arthur claimed.

"I don't know you seemed pretty enraged when you saw I had it. You didn't even ask me before lunging at me to get it back." Merlin questioned his story.

"Well if you didn't run away like that, there wouldn't have been a problem." Arthur defended himself.

"I was running for my life, the look on your face spoke of your intentions." Merlin stared his master down. "If you don't want I'll take it. It's pretty cute."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "No you can't have it." He snapped.

Merlin smiled in victory. He could tell that the toy held a lot of sentimental value.

"Just give me my Draggy back!" The prince demanded with a hand out to receive and a frown on his face.

"Give the man his Draggy back Sir Percival." Merlin told the knight.

When the toy dragon was placed back in the prince's hands they could just catch a smile flashing across his face before he stomped off.


	17. Reek

Wrote this thinking about when my dog got sprayed by a skunk.

OMG! I watched the third episode of the fourth season of Merlin yesterday. So much happened in it. I'm going to finish my Temporary Manservant in memory of Uther. It should be up soon I already started to write it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reek part1<strong>

Merlin was reading his magic book in his room when the door was thrown open. He quickly hid it under his pillow and turned around curious who would be visiting him, Gaius didn't slam doors.

The prince had given him the day off not wanting to listen to him complaining and had gone hunting with just his knights so he should've been out in the forest.

Which is why he was confused to see them all in his doorway.

"I thought I had the day off?" He asked before the smell wafted over, making his face have a sour look.

The knights pushed the prince forward. His shoulders were hunched and he looked embarrassed. The manservant looked confused when Gwaine burst out laughing. Arthur hunched his shoulders more and frowned.

Merlin plugged his nose as he looked at his master the knights had just dropped off in front of him in shock. " Arthur you reek. What happened?" Merlin asked with a nasal quality in his voice since his nose was still pinched closed.

"Princess managed to get himself sprayed by a skunk." Gwaine answered before bursting out laughing again. "It was the funniest thing. He heard something in the bushing thinking it was a rabbit he shushed us and stalked over but when he went for the kill, it sprayed him." He said with a laugh.

"It's not funny." Arthur snapped. The other knights tried to hide their smiles behind there hands.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Merlin asked with dread. Trying to breath through his mouth but he could taste the awful smell.

"You're his manservant, it's your job to keep him clean." Lancelot pointed out as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going, aren't you going to help me?" Merlin asked in desperation.

"Oh no, we had to deal with getting him all the way back here, now it's your turn." Elyan answered as he disappeared out the door. The others following and shutting the door behind themselves. Leaving the two alone.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his manservant. Daring him to make any degrading comment.

"I'm going to need a lot of tomatoes." Merlin exclaimed to himself.

…TBC


	18. Walk

I was reading What Goes Around by MoonMargaret when this flashed through my mind at the mention of Merlin being banished. Haven't even finished reading it yet but I just had to write this down because it wouldn't leave me alone. Took all of 10 minutes to write.

Haven't really written a one-shot in a while but this one has inspired me. Already have an idea for a new one and I think I'm going to finish temporary Servant part two which I've already half written.

* * *

><p><strong>Walk<strong>

Merlin's magic had been revealed very publicly not long after Arthur had been crowned king. He'd saved everyone in Camelot from another one of Morgana's attacks but he did it with enough of a light show that everyone had seen.

Merlin confessed everything and Arthur had to begrudgingly accept that he was grateful for everything his manservant had done for him. Forgiving him for the lying and magic for his troubles.

The wound from Uther's death was still too raw in everyone's minds for Merlin to be accepted for his magic and great deeds. The council warned there would be an upheaval if he allowed a known magic user to stay while so many had been prosecuted just because he was close to him. They gave him three choices: execution, imprisonment, or banishment.

He didn't have the heart to see his best friend executed. Merlin would die of boredom if he were stuck in a cell. So the only logical choice was banishment.

All his friends saw Merlin to the main gate of Camelot. Most people who were banished did not have a farewell part that featured the king and king along with knights and the court physician but Merlin wasn't most people.

"Are you sure you don't want a horse? It's the least I could do. It's a long walk to Eldor." Arthur offered, feeling really guilty. Although he was the king he had to listen to his people's opinion over his own.

"I'll be fine." Merlin brushed off his offer. The king wasn't sure if it was because he was annoyed at him or not.

"I promise once things have calmed down I'll legalize magic and you can come back to us." Arthur tried to offer some comfort. If he had to leave Camelot he'd be devastated.

"I'll hold you to that promise. Just try not to die while I'm gone." Merlin said cockily before whistling like he was calling something. The sound of wing beats could be heard.

Arthur's face dropped in shock at the sight of the great dragon's sudden appearance.

"You didn't actually think I was going to walk to the border did you?" Merlin asked with a smirk as he climbed on the back of the great dragon and they flew away together into the sunset.

You could hear the laughter of the warlock as he slowly disappeared out of sight.


	19. Fat

I just had this pop into my head and had to write it down. It doesn't fit anywhere into Deviner Captive. I wrote this at one in the morning and it took less than 10 minutes. It's not a master piece. I've written two longer one shots I'm going to post soon but I just need to add something to one and check out some facts before I post the other.

* * *

><p><span>Fat<span>

Merlin kept indicating to the fact that the prince was getting fat. While he dressed him in the morning and he claimed he needed to put more holes in his belt. When he served the prince meals and he stuffed his face would warn him if he wasn't careful he could gain weiht if he ate too much.

Arthur always responded by shouting. "I'm not fat!" He thought his manservant was just doing it because he wanted more leftover food for himself to eat.

One day they were walking through the hall together when the King appeared further down talking to an adviser.

Merlin leaned in and whispered. "That's your future. Try to deny that." He pointed at the subject in question.

Arthur observed in dread his father's semi wide girth and the lack of thick hair on his head. It was no denying his genes appeared to be against him. He was going to get fat eventually.

Merlin smirked at the look of acceptance in his masters face.


	20. table

I wrote this a couple weeks ago but didn't post it. I tried to remember if there were symbols on the round table but was too lazy to look it up. Then I couldn't remember every ones aspects so I just made most of them up. Just take this story for what it is. I'm also posting this to apologize for being away for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>The Table<strong>

Merlin was surprised to see the big stone tablet of a table in the middle of the meeting room. "Arthur, how'd this get here." It made him nervous but he couldn't understand why.

"I sent some people to go retrieve it. Isn't it great." Arthur replied excitedly. The warlock couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to bring the giant slab stone table all the way back.

"Why'd you wait more than a year to do that if you wanted it so much?" Merlin raised an eyebrow at his master.

"My father would never have aloud it, but now I'm officially king and my orders don't have to be approved by anyone. They have to do what I say." Arthur said confidently. Merlin thought the power might finally be going to his master's head.

When all the other members of the round table arrived they were surprised to see what they were named after sitting in the middle of the room. They thought it made the meetings feel a lot more personal than sitting at the large conference table that could site over than 30 men. They all excited retook the same place's as last time.

"Sit in your spot already." The king demanded Merlin once everyone was already seated and he was the only one left standing.

Now he remembered why he should be nervous. The table included symbols of aspects of the people who sat around it. The spot open for him was clearly marked magic in the old religion. He hadn't been worried that anyone would figure that out when they were on the run from Morgana because he knew that no one but Gaius present at the time knew how to read the ancient language. Now anyone could come by and notice by accident.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled to gain his attention. "We're all waiting."

He sat down with no more resistance but he couldn't concentrate on what anyone was saying through the meeting as his eyes were locked on the symbol the said magic to no ones knowledge but his.

The door suddenly opened to the conference room. "Geoffrey, did you bring those documents I wanted." Arthur asked since he could actually see who had entered because he was facing the door unlike Merlin.

The warlock froze. The only other person in the whole of Camelot who knew the language had just entered; the royal librarian.

"Yes my lord." The old man spoke as he moved across the room and placed what looked like maps and a tomb on … for some reason, on the table. " This is a very interesting choice for a meeting table. A table of the old kings of equality. I approve of your choice. The symbols meanings are very interesting."

"You actually know what they mean. Can we hear it." Arthur inquired.

"Certainly. Yours means, courage. Gwains, strength. Percivals, patience. Elyans, perciverance. Leons, leadership. Lancelot, loyalty. Gwenevere, love. And finally Merlin's means… magic." Geoffrey gave the boy a knowledgeable look.

The room froze in silence for a moment before Arthur started to laugh. "I guess you got stuck with the left over."

Sometimes Merlin was so glad that Arthur could be so oblivious at times.


	21. I lied to you

I forgot I started this collection of one shots. This is just a scene I've had bothering me so I had to write it down. It didn't really work in the chapter story I have going right now. It isn't as light as the other one shots.

* * *

><p><strong>I lied to you<strong>

...

Arthur clutched his manservant's arm hard as he dragged him down the hall way. Opening the door to his chambers he threw the boy in and then slammed the doors behind himself.

Pacing back and forth."You lied to me! Why'd you never tell me you had magic?" Arthur growled.

"When was it the right time!" Merlin replied defensively as he rubbed his arm. "No matter how soon I told you, you'd always react the same way. It would always be that I lied to you. You know why I had to in the beginning."

"And why's that?" Arthur snapped.

"If I told you too soon you would've had me executed." Merlin snapped back. His heart was beating fast.

An awkward silence formed between then.

"Why didn't you tell me once we became friends?" Arthur couldn't imagine doing that to his best friend. Even now it was revealed that he was a sorcerer he still thought of him that way. No matter what he did Merlin would always be his best friend.

"Whenever I thought everything had settled down and it might be ok to tell you something would happen." Merlin looked at his feet.

"Well nothing is happening now. Sit down and explain." Arthur pulled out a chair and indicated for him to sit. Then walked to the other side of the table.

Merlin nervously sat at the table. "Everything?"

"Yes." Arthur sighed as he looked intently at his

"Ok." Merlin shrugged. "Well I guess it all started when I was born..."


	22. Companion

So this came from this other story that I'm thinking of writing about Merlin getting caught by slavers. So when he's a kid he gets captured and manages to escape but then I had a thought of what would happen if he was actually brought to Camelot and I came up with this.

I thought it would only be 500 words at the most but it kind of took on a life of its own. It is almost like a full story on its own. I just sat down with one tiny scene in my head and it all just started to pour out. Itonly took me an hour to write the main pionts of this. I promised myself I wouldn't start another long story till I finish the ones I started. This will probably stay as a one shot for now but might turn into an actual story later.

Uther is a lot more understanding.

* Arthur is 6 and Merlin is 4

* * *

><p><strong>Companion<strong>

**...**

Arthur managed to sneak away from this month's nanny. He'd gone through so many that he didn't even bother to remember their names any more. His father had demanded that he be kept in his room for the morning. He knew what that meant.

This time he wasn't going to be kept away. He crept to the courtyard. Pushing through the crowd Arthur managed to see a small boy standing on the plat form.

.

A small raven haired boy who stood in chains etched with ruins to dampen his use of magic.

Merlin cried as he looked out over the crowd. He'd never seen so many people in his short life. His mother made him swear that he'd never perform magic in front of anyone else but her. It was just his luck that one of the villagers saw him when he was careless. He just wanted to have some fun now look where it got him.

The villager came back with a bounty hunter the next day. Merlin hadn't even known that he'd been seen. All he could see was his mothers crying face when he closed his eyes. He was thrown in a cage and brought to this strange place. When they arrived he saw the man receive coin in payment before he handed him over.

He'd spent the night in the dungeon until he was led out here. Merlin had his suspicions of what was going to happen to him. It was only now he knew it was true. He was tied to a wooden stake.

.

The young prince could make out his father's voice, the king making a speech.

"This boy is charged with treason of the worst kind. He is guilty of performing magic. For his crimes against humanity he will be executed. Burned at the stake to be exact." Uther could see on the faces of his citizens that none of them thought this was right. Even the ones that were usually gleeful at seeing sorcerers executed.

The boy was younger than his son for Christ sake.

It was for propriety sake that he had to go through with this. If he let one boy go he would be seen as weak.

Uther hadn't even known the boys age until this morning. Executing sorcerers had become mundane. He had no part in the sentencing anymore. It went through a steward who was supposed to represent his choices. He was going to have to have a word with the man for putting a small boy down for the pyre. There's no way he could have done something bad enough to warrant it.

.

Arthur gasped at what his father was saying. He knew what all that meant even though they tried to protect him from what was really going on. The war against magic users. At the ripe old age of 6 he knew all about death. The boy was younger and shorter than he was. It wasn't right even if he did have magic.

He felt this great sense of loss when he thought about the death of the young sorcerer, like his chest was being ripped open. Arthur had never seen the other boy but he felt like he couldn't live without him now that he had. It felt like this shouldn't be happening and he had things he needed to do with the other boy in the future, like they weren't suppose to meet for many years.

There was something telling him he needed to do something.

.

The pyre was just about to be lit when the knight bailed out at the last second when another boy arrived at the platform.

"No!" Arthur yelled as he threw his arms around the other boy. This wasn't right.

The crowd whispered to each other, wondering what the young prince was doing.

"Arthur! Get down from there now!" Uther yelled from his place on the balcony. He always tried to keep his son away from these events. He didn't know how he could've gotten out.

"No!" Arthur cried as some of the knight's tried to pull him off. He held on to the boy tighter. They couldn't burn the sorcerer without taking him out too. He doubted his father would let that happen.

Suddenly his father's voice was behind him. "Arthur, you have to let him go. He's a magic user. He's dangerous." Uther had rushed down from the balcony.

"He's mine." Arthur said as he starred into the boy's scared blue eyes that were so much like his own. "I know I can get him to listen to me. he'll only do what I say. Right?" He asked the boy who nodded confused.

Uther shuffled uncomfortably as his moment of weakness was put on display in front of a majority of his citizens. "Ok, Arthur. He's yours to control." He knew that his only son wouldn't give up till he got his way. If he just knocked his son out and executed the boy anyway he would never be forgiven. If the prince was a little younger he might try it but he had grown into his own already. There was a confident personality growing in his son and a sharp sense of what was right.

.

Merlin blinked in surprise when he was untied from the post. When he was led back inside by some knights he realized the whole time the other boy didn't let go of his hand. They were herded through many stone passage ways until they came to a door. It said 'Court Physician' though the boy didn't know that because he couldn't read yet.

The king knocked on the door. "Enter" could be heard from the other side.

Gaius had declined going to the execution today. He never wanted to go actually and only showed up when his presence was demanded. It was upon hearing the age of today's victim that he was truly horrified. Four years old. What had this kingdom come too that by Camelot law that a toddler was sentenced to death?

"I have someone I need you to look at." Uther informed him after he pushed open the door. "Come in." Arthur had to practically drag the boy in behind him. Merlin looked at all the strange instruments dubiously.

Gaius didn't turn around because he didn't think he could look at his king and not see a monster.

"I need you to check the boy over and make sure he's healthy if he's to be staying with us." Uther said.

Gaius spun around and blinked in surprise at the small boy who was now in his chambers. Beside the healthy colouring of the prince he looked emancipated in compare. Must be from a poor village. His face was red from crying. On his wrists he still wore the magical dampening manacles. He only needed one guess to know who this boy was."You didn't have him executed?" He asked out loud in his surprise. When the boy started crying at the mention of the fate he'd just dodged, he knew it was in bad taste.

Rushing over he offered the boy a hanker chief to wipe his tears. He rubbed the boys bony back to comfort him and whispered words of comfort. "Don't worry, your safe here, it's all over." Looking the boy over once he'd calmed a little he found what he was expecting. Picking up the boys hands he observed the burns on his wrists from the cuffs with a deep frown. "I'll get you some salve for those." Gaius patted the boys hand in comfort as he stood and walked over to his work table.

The young prince shuffled uncomfortably as he watched the other boys grief. He'd never been one for crying. His father taught him that it was a show of weakness and it wasn't proper for a prince to show that. The other boy finally seemed to calm down. "I'm Arthur." He held out his hand in greeting.

"Merlin." The quite voice answered back shyly using the handkerchief to hide behind.

Gaius dropped what he was holding shattering it on the floor when hearing that name. There was only one person he knew of who'd named their child that. His niece had named her son after her favourite type of bird. She'd written a letter to him about the boy's birth four years ago. It fit almost too well.

"What's wrong." Uther asked worried for his friend. Since his wife died in child birth the old physician was the only person he felt like he could truly talk to.

"I know that name." Gaius whispered to himself. Turning on his heel he walked back over to the shivering form and kneeled in front of him so that they could be at a similar height. "Merlin." he said to gain the boys attention. "Is your mother's name Hunith?"

Merlin nodded his head. "You know my mummy?" He asked back childishly.

"Yes. She's actually my niece. I'm not sure if she's mentioned me to you but I'm your uncle." Gaius revealed. He saw the king shoot him a surprised look. That this small slip of a boy was actually related to his oldest friend.

"Can you bring me back to her?" Merlin asked with hope in his voice.

Arthur stomped his foot. "No! Your staying here with me."

Uther sighed in frustration at the hissy fit his son was throwing. The physician sent him a questioning look wanting to know what was going on. "The boy's going to stay in Camelot and be the princes new companion."

Gaius nodded sadly. "Then maybe we can have your mother brought to you. I'm sure she's worried about you." He shot the king a look that said no arguments. A boy this age needed his mother. If he was forced to stay here then that was the least the king could do.

A plan started to form in Gaius's mind. Arthur's nannies never lasted very long. Hunith could come to the castle and fill that role. She'd be able to be close to her son.

The boy was yawning and looked dead on his feet. "I think he should stay with me so I can monitor his condition." Gaius led the boy to the back room. As soon as he was tucked in he was out. It was too much excitement for such a young boy.

...

When he came back into the main room he found Arthur spinning on a stole with no one else in the room.

"Where'd your father go?" Gaius asked the prince.

"He is dealing" spin "With my nanny." Arthur answered as he continued to spin on the wooden stool.

When Gaius got closer to the door for his chambers he could hear yelling.

.

"How could you just let him wonder off like that." Uther yelled at the women.

"The rat slipped out while I was cleaning his breakfast he threw at the wall. That boy is a menace." The nanny answered. It had only been a week as the prince's caregiver and already she was going to snap.

"You could spare the trouble to do what I'm paying you handsomely for. All I ask that you make sure he is fed, bathed, and dressed, also kept within your sight at all times. You let him wonder into an execution! he could have been hurt." Uther yelled.

"That's it. I'm done." The women ripped off the smock that designated her as a royal nanny. "I quite. You can find someone else to torture."

Gaius emerged just in time to see the women stomp off down the hall way. He came to stand beside his king.

"What am I going to do." Uther asked. Arthur had managed to burn through eight nannies in the past month. He had half a mind to just set his son on the knights and hope for the best. He wished lgraine was here.

"Well, if Merlin's mother is coming I suggest you offer the position of nanny to her. She's a mother and knows how to handle disobedient little boys.

"You think that would work." Uther asked surprised at how much that made sense.

"Did you notice how well behaved Merlin is?" Gaius asked. He saw Uther's contemplative look.

"I'll write a letter and have some of my knights fetch her." Uther said.

"I'll write the letter. Knowing you, you'd find some way to screw it up and make it sound like you've actually killed the boy after all. You just deal with organizing the knights." Gaius said as he turned on his heal and headed back towards his chamber.

...

(Epilogue)

Arthur was going to act out against his new nanny when Merlin explained to him that she was his mummy. The young prince didn't want his new friend to get upset with him. He promised himself to be on his best behavior. He could tell from the first moment he met her Hunith was a very pleasant women. Usually he didn't like females because they weren't his mother even though he'd never met her. He would put up with Hunith because she was Merlin's, and that made her special to him.

.

When Uther looked in on the nursery he was surprised to see his son dutifully listening to the women read him a story. No running around with his wooden sword and knocking things over. Just quietly sitting.

In the past few weeks since the boy had been adopted into the Pendragon house everything had been running a lot smoother. It was like the prince had been on his best behavior because he wanted to impress the boy. Uther wasn't sure how such a strong connection had grown between the two children in such a short time. He could tell there would be no getting rid of the other boy now.

The only thing they had to deal with was the fact of the young boy's magic. The fact had made him unconformable but the child had such a sweet disposition he could over look it almost completely.

After Gaius had convinced him that the cuffs needed to come off because they were hurting the boy his powers started to emerge. It was completely instinctual and only came of when he was angry or upset, making things float around him. Gaius had been working with him to help the child reign in control. Apparently things like that had been happening since Merlin was a baby according to his mother.

This had made him realize that his war on magic had gone on long enough. His vengeful anger at Nimueh had simmered to coals. He was just tired of it now. The executions had become less about killing dangerous sorcerers who were a threat to Camelot and more about innocent people who had just gotten caught in the cross fire.

It was time he made some changes.

It may be too late for himself to forgiven for his sins against the magical community but not for the future of Camelot. He'd start it and he knew Arthur would finish it someday. His son would make sure of that for his new companions sake.

**The End**


	23. Dress

This came from just wanting to get Merlin and Arthur into a dress. I'm not sure why I had the sudden impulse to do that but this is what came from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dress<strong>

The Knights of the Round Table gathered in a dark alley and peaked at their target from the hiding place.

"So what are we here for again?" Gwaine whispered.

"The Mercian general spends a lot of his free time at this brothel." Arthur replied as he watched soldiers come and go.

"I don't blame the man wanting to be surrounded by beautiful women." Gwaine commented as he caught sight of one of the workers through the window.

"And that matters to us why?" Elyan asked. He didn't see why a generals perversions would have to do with the protection of Camelot.

" It is rumored that he even keeps his battle plans here. Our goal is to retrieve those plans if they actually are here." Arthur answered.

"You think Mercia plans on attacking Camelot?" Lancelot asked surprised. As far as he knew the two kingdom were peaceful with each other.

"I don't know for sure. That's what we are here for." Arthur had been informed of some rumors of that the neighboring kingdom had been preparing for war. "We can't just walk in there though. Some of us will have to pretend to be patrons. One problem in the plan is that we need someone to be able to go into the back area, where only the workers can go." He said contemplatively.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Elyan asked. "They only let the women in."

"Exactly! Someone will just have to go in disguise." Looking around at all the rough bearded faces contemplatively before it landed on his clean shaven manservant who was unaware of the topic of their conversation. He'd never even seen stubble on the boys face.

"Merlin could do it." Gwaine beat him too it.

"I could do what?" Merlin asked confused. He'd been taking care of the horses and had just caught the tail end of the conversation. He didn't like the way the knights were looking at him. They had looks of delight on their faces.

.

Somehow Gwaine got a hold of a dress and a wig with no trouble.

They had retreated to a nearby inn to regroup.

It had been determined that Percival would draw too much attention so it was best if he stayed outside. Arthur couldn't go because he might get recognized by one of the soldiers. Leon was in the same boat as the prince since he'd been in Camelot's military for so long.

When the knight returned and showed the prince what he got Arthur smacked him the back of the head. It confused the others why that was when Gwaine pulled out a perfectly respectful blue dress and long haired black wig. What else was in there.

Merlin blushed when the two items were handed to him. He was pushed towards the back room so he could change.

The door snapped shut and he tried to figure out how to put this stuff on. Merlin felt weird when he slipped the silk over his bare skin. Placing the wig on his head he tried to place it in the best position without a mirror. "Come on. Let's see how you look." Gwaine knocked on the door. Merlin took a deep breath before exiting.

The knights were looking at him like they had never seen him before.

"Amazing." Gwaine clapped his hands together in excitement.

Merlin was confused by this reaction. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea." He exclaimed uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. You won't be going in completely alone. Gwaine is going to go in as a client. If anything goes wrong he's going to signal and we'll move in." Arthur explained the plan.

"Not what I was worried about. How is anyone going to believe I'm female." Merlin held out his arms to show off his gangly form. He was taller than most of the girls he knew.

"You look like an actual women." Lancelot said to reassure him. "No one will even suspect."

"One thing though." Gwaine exclaimed before he walked over and pulled the front of the dress forward so he could shove some fabric in. Stepping back to observe his work. Merlin's face heated up when the knight evened out the right side. "Better" he said with a nod.

"You see the reason why I always call you a girl." Arthur said fondly.

Merlin glared at the prince for the unappreciated comment.

.

Merlin didn't know how he ended up getting talked into this. Standing in the middle of a brothel wearing a dress just wasn't something he ever thought he'd be doing.

This time at night everything was already in full swing. Looking around at the room full of drunken men and busty women he felt out of place. The dress Gwaine fetched for him was a lot more modest than the ones the women were wearing. Considering he didn't actually have boobs it had to be.

When Merlin caught his reflection in the mirror he was shocked. What met him instead of a gangly boy was a beautiful young women. It appeared many patrons thought so also. He tried to dash his way to the back area but he kept getting stopped by men asking for his services. Merlin felt his face heating up as someone whispered in his ear something very dirty.

Gwaine had to pose as a client he had accepted as he was led towards the back. "Good luck." The knight whispered to him slapping his butt as he turned around to walk back into the busy main room.

.

The back area was organized into two parts; the area the workers took their customers and the private area for the business part of the business.

Peeking into rooms for what he was looking for he saw many things he shouldn't have. He was clearly in the wrong area.

Finally he had success. When he opened a door and saw an dark office. Checking to make sure it was empty he slipped in and quietly closed it behind himself. There were scrolls strewn out on top of the table. Looking through them Merlin decided they had nothing to do with what they were looking for.

'They wouldn't leave war plans out in the open' Merlin thought to himself. He started to open the drawers and close them again if it opened without any trouble. Whispering to himself "No, no, no" as he went down. The last drawer wouldn't budge.

Checking the coast was clear he whispered a spell and the lock clicked open.

Looking inside he found it was stuffed full of maps with ink arrows all over it. 'Well I guess the rumours were true' Merlin thought. The Mercian's were actually going to war.

Shuffling through he tried to find one that told him what the actual plan was. Holding one of the maps up he tried to figure out what kingdom they pertained to. He smiled when he realized it was Cenred's in the line of fire.

There was no way he'd be able to carry all of it back out the front without gaining suspicion. He just needed one good piece of evidence to bring back with him. He chose one that had a circle around Cenred's castle with the word attack over it.

Stuffing it down the front of his dress. He tried to put everything back so it looked like he was never there.

Suddenly the office door opened.

Standing at the door was a man. Judging from his uniform this must be the general they'd mentioned.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you." The general slurred, clearly intoxicated.

"I'm new." Merlin tried to reply in a girly voice. He winced at the awful fake-ness of it.

"What're you doing back here?" The man asked confused.

"I was just on a break and was looking for somewhere quite to think." Merlin said as an excuse for why he would be in the office at this time.

"On a break huh." The man said as he walked closer towards him and sat on the desk chair. "Not anymore." Merlin was pulled down into a lap. The general rained kisses down his neck. Merlin struggled in the man's grip. His wig feel off which made it clearly apparent he was male.

"Oh a boy. Even better." Merlin's eyes widened at the man's drunken slur. "I thought they kept the boys in the back."

The door was suddenly thrown open with force. What appeared to be a busty blonde with a strong jaw stood in the door way wearing a magenta dress. "We're busy the general slurred." The blonde narrowed her eyes and stocked over.

The man was shocked to be sucker punched by a woman.

She grabbed Merlin and started to drag him towards the exit of the office. "What are...?" Merlin struggled in the strong grip. He was told to shut up by a deep voice. "Arthur." He said in shock.

"Yes! Now how do we get out of here?" Arthur asked thin air as he looked both ways. A fight had broken out in the main room so they couldn't go that way. He dragged Merlin towards the back entrance. The back door had a board nailed across it to stop anyone from using it.

"It's blocked we can't go this way." Merlin commented.

Arthur banged his shoulder into the door and he used enough force to break through. Dashing through he dragged Merlin behind him.

A far distance away they leaned against a stone wall out of breath.

Merlin was finally able to observe Arthur in his disguise. The prince wore a deep magenta suede dress that was stretched across his broad shoulders. He still had some stubble on his face an no amount of lip stick was going to hide that fact.

"What's with the dress?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't risk being recognized." Arthur answered as he ripped the wig off his head.

"So that's what Gwaine had in the bag." Merlin exclaimed.

"Yeah he suggested I go in disguise. I swore there was no way he could get me in that." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I started to get worried so I ended up wearing it anyways." He remembered how he thought he wouldn't wear the dress in a million years.

"Arthur, you make an ugly woman." Merlin said out of breath.

"Hey, you should be grateful. I just saved your ass." Arthur growled and cuffed his man servant lightly in the head. The boy burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"We are both, in dresses." Merlin gestured to their girly attire. He started to snort and his eyes were watering he was laughing so hard.

Arthur rolled his eyes but he had to agree that this was a funny situation.


End file.
